omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Scythe Ripper
|-|Scythe Ripper= |-|Full Body= Character Synopsis Scythe Ripper 'is the equivalent to death within The Cresent Universe. Originally she was a normal human being living within a village under the cresent moon. She was once attacked by a group of discrimative people within her village, leaving her body weaken and near death. After having walked through a dark forest, she encounters a sentient pumpkin (of which was implied to be Death). After the living pumpkin takes her as a host body, it becomes essentially symbotic part of her, granting her nowfound power Character Statistics 'Tiering: 2-A Verse: Gachaverse (Gacha World) Name: Scythe Ripper Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Grim Reaper of The Cresent Universe Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Death Manipulation (As a manifestation of Death, she has the power to bring about the deaths of any being who has ran out of time or is destined to die by her hands. Her powers have shown to extend across the entire universe), Abstract Existence (Exists as the embodiment of Death for The Cresent Universe; Grim Reapers are manifestations of destruction), Soul Manipulation (Stated to be capable of stealing the souls of the living and destroying them easily), Fate Manipulation (Has the ability to grant any fate he desires, more specifically how someone is fated to die or whether they can die), The Corruption (Creators have access to "Corruption", a fundamental force of nature that exists across all worlds), Immortality (Type 1, 4, 5 & 8; Grim Reapers are extempt from conventional death, due to their linking to Father Death. Scythre Ripper is reliant on the concept of death and unless said concept is gone, she'll be indefinitely ressurected by Father Death), Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with Non-Corporeal, Nonexistent and Abstract Entities), Elemental Manipulation (Has control over all of the elements, more specifically Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, Light and Darkness), Conceptual Manipulation (Can attack with the idea of death in a similar fashion to Father Death themselves, who is conceptual death itself), Acausality (Singularity; Death Gods are one of a kind, lacking any alternate universe counterparts. Additionally, DJ Phantom, another Death God, doesn't exist in the future or past) Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level+ '(Death Gods have power that is considered a natural function to The Luniverse and is one of the most powerful forces in the series, making her comparable to The Elementals and their elemental power, of which created Phoenix Ami. Should be comparable to the likes of DJ Phantom , who could content with Gacha Summoner after he had defeated Yume) 'Speed: Immeasurable '(Has a similiar power to DJ Phantom, whom of which could go up against Gacha Summoner after they had fought Yume) 'Lifting Ability: ' Superhuman+' Striking Ability: Multiversal+ Durability: Multiverse Level+ '(Survived attacks from The Gacha Sword, which has the ability to destroy all of existence. Can also fight on par with other comparable beings) 'Stamina: Very High Range: Extended Melee Range with melee attacks and Magic. Universal+ 'with Death Powers. '''Multiversal+ '''through Portals/Dimensional Travel 'Intelligence: Very High Weaknesses: None Other Attributes List of Equipment: Death Scythe Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Grim Reaper: '''Scythe Ripper is one of many Grim Reapers that inhabit the Gacha Multiverse. Her powers allow her to bring death to anyone within the universe and decide the ends of countless beings *'Elemental Control:' As the creator of all elements, Lilith can wield all the elements of Fire, Wind, Earth and Water. This also extends to being able to manipulate both light and dark '''Extra Info:' Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Gachaverse Category:Neutral Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Grim Reapers Category:Female Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Death Users Category:Abstract Beings Category:The Corruption Users Category:Immortals Category:Conceptual Control Category:Fire Users Category:Wind Users Category:Water Users Category:Light Benders Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Earth Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Acausal Beings Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Fate Users Category:Tier 2